Honest Trailer - Deadpool
Deadpool is the 149th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Dan Murrell,' Joe Starr '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2016 superhero comedy film Deadpool. In addition to regular narrator '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy, the trailer features actor Ryan Reynolds 'reprising his role as Deadpool. The character of Deadpool co-narrates his own Honest Trailer is one the characters's signature fourth wall breaks. It was published on May 10, 2016, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 5 minutes 31 seconds long. It has been viewed over 21 million times, and is one of the top 5 most-watched Honest Trailers of all time. In addition, it is one of the 'most critically well-received Honest Trailers of all time, with The Guardian declaring it "an even better vehicle for the self-healing Marvel mutant’s peculiar brand of R-rated banter than the movie itself." Watch Honest Trailers - Deadpool on YouTube "Wow, you're showing up in your own Honest Trailer? That is so meta." '~ Honest Trailers - Deadpool Script (many viewer requests for a Deadpool Honest Trailer appear) All right, all right, we're doing f***ing Deadpool. Hold your f***ing horses, geez. Like we weren't gonna f***ing do Deadpool, f***. From the same actor (Ryan Reynolds) and studio (20th Century Fox) responsible for this (shows mouthless Deadpool from 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine), comes the film that might finally let us forgive them for this. (shows mouthless Deadpool shooting lasers out of his eyes): '''''Deadpool (Wade Wilson: Captain Deadpool.) Suit up for the R-rated film that you had to be seventeen to see, but sixteen to fully appreciate (Wade Wilson farts while walking and says "Hashtag drive-by."), in Fox's hugely successful comic book movie that never would've been made if someone behind the scenes didn't fearlessly leak the test footage, and even then, still never would've been made if fans hadn't demanded Fox grow a pair and release the entire movie. Watch as this accidental hit out=grossed Thor, Captain America, The Amazing Spider-Man, Guardians of the Galaxy, every X-Men movie, and Batman v. Superman...?...likely prompting a new wave of R-rated superhero films... Deadpool: So when Aquaman starts throwing out sperm whale jokes, you know who to thank. Jon Bailey: Holy crap. Deadpool?! Deadpool: No, it's Rhythm Nation-era Janet Jackson. Yeah, I'm motherf***ing Deadpool! Jon Bailey: Wow, you're showing up in your own Honest Trailer? That is so meta. Deadpool: Well, it's kinda my thing. Shall we? Jon Bailey: Let's do this! Deadpool: Meet Wade Wilson, a pansexual hitman with a heart of gold... Jon Bailey: ...and his fiancee Vanessa, a hooker...? Deadpool: Escort. Jon Bailey: ...with a heart of gold. When cancer sends Wade into Weapon X's non-union equivalent, he'll turn into Deadpool, a wisecracking, indestructible psychopath who will do anything to get his fiancee back. Deadpool: Except talk to her, which would've been way too easy, causing the movie to end in, like, twenty minutes. Jon Bailey: Instead, follow along on Ryan Reynolds' epic quest to look like Ryan Reynolds again, as this immortal Tucker Max battles villains that pose no real threat to him. Deadpool: Full of my signature fourth wall breaking (Wade Wilson (in the film): Think Ryan Reynolds got this far on his superior acting method?), '90s pop culture references (Deadpool (in the film): 'Nothing Compares 2 U'. Sinead O'Connor, 1990.), and more dick jokes than you can shake a sackful of dicks at... Jon Bailey: ...in what feels like a really expensive, longer episode of Family Guy. Deadpool (in the film): You're about to be killed by a zamboni! Deadpool: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Which, which season of Family Guy are we talkin' about? Jon Bailey: Let's say...fourth? Deadpool: Oh, okay, I can take that. Jon Bailey: So prepare for a story that, much like its hero, wants to have it both ways, where they will beautifully make fun of all the superhero genre's cliches (Deadpool (in the film, clapping): Superhero landing.) while giving you the same old conventional love story and a by-the-numbers revenge plot we've seen a million times before. Deadpool: Woah, woah, woah. Simmer down there, big boy. 'By-the-numbers'? The f*** is that supposed to mean? Jon Bailey: Hey, I said I liked it in the beginning. I think it's fair to point out some flaws, too. Deadpool: Oh, fair. Do you think I give a moist bag of soggy d*** lint about being fair? Deadpool is the highest grossing R-rated movie of all time...except for Jesus (The Passion of the Christ). Jon Bailey: Uhhhh... Deadpool: Everyone is sucking my d*** now, and you sure as sh** should be, too, you back-assed twaddle-f***. And what the f*** is with these beeps? Jon Bailey: You know, kids watch these videos, Mr. Pool. Deadpool: Kids f***ing love it when I curse. Sh**, f***, d***bag, turbo boner. Man, that felt good. Look, the only reason I'm even here is to promote Deadpool, which is now out on Blu-Ray and DVD, blah blah blah blah blah, like anyone still buys those glorified f***ing drink coasters. So let's be real, Honest Trailer guy. I'm way too big of a deal to be slumming it in some played-out web series. Jon Bailey: (sighs) Yeah, commenters do say we're not as funny as we used to be. Deadpool: Now, Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee? That's a show I should do. Hey, hey, hey, can I listen to you do the Honest Names? I love that part. Jon Bailey: Honest...Names? Deadpool: You know, the bit you do at the end of your videos that we, uh, 'borrowed' for our opening credits. Jon Bailey: Well, at least you're admitting it. Let me show you how it's done. Deadpool: Great. Just make it snappy. I have to crank out some 'Deadpool Reacts' videos now that those brothers aren't suing people anymore. Jon Bailey: Starring Freak in the Streets, But a Freak in the Sheets (Morena Baccarin as Vanessa); Yakov Strongoff (Stefan Kapicic as the voice of Colossus); A T.J. Miller Type (T.J. Miller as Weasel); Teenage Mutant Nega Sonic (Brianna Hildebrand as Negasonic Teenage Warhead); Stan Lee In Between Movies (as Strip Club M.C.); and... Deadpool: Oh, oh, oh, oh, can I do this one? Jon Bailey: Sure, it's all yours. Deadpool: ...and, as the fetid testicle wrestler (Wade Wilson/Deadpool), Van Even Wilder (Ryan Reynolds). Oh, yeah, that went good. for Deadpool - Ferris Bueller Jerks Off. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Jon Bailey: Ferris Bueller Jerks Off Deadpool: Oh, I see what you did there. Good one. Great, but don't ask me to do this again for ''Deadpool 2''. I'm serious. Jon Bailey: Okay. D-do you have Wolverine's number, by any chance? Deadpool: Yes I do. I've got it in my phone under the name 'Jean Valjean'. Jon Bailey: Can you give it to me? Deadpool: No. Trivia * In July 2017, Screen Junkies filmed a reaction video to this Honest Trailer with Deadpool director Tim Miller, creator Rob Liefeld and actor Stefan Kapici (who played Colossus). * Prior to the production of this trailer, Screen Junkies sent several tweets to Ryan Reynolds to encourage him to get involved. He contacted Screen Junkies via Twitter and agreed to appear. * Ryan Reynolds only recorded audio narration for this video. However, due to the character wearing a mask that covered his mouth, Screen Junkies were able to re-purpose footage of him from the movie and advertising campaign to make it look like he recorded his bit in costume. * Ryan Reynolds reprised his role of Deadpool in two further Honest Trailers: Logan and Deadpool 2. His second collaboration with Screen Junkies was awarded the Best Collaboration at the 7th Annual Streamys Awards (2017) * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other movies in the X-Men franchise including the [[Honest Trailer - The X-Men Trilogy|early-2000s X-Men trilogy]], X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: Apocalypse, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Logan,'' ''Deadpool 2 and '''X-Men: The Animated Series. The only X-Men movie they didn't cover so far for Honest Trailer was '''X-Men: First Class. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fG2GuXbAvg Watch the full Deadpool Director Reacts to Honest Trailer video on YouTube] Reception Honest Trailers - Deadpool has a 96.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. This video is one of the most 'critically well-received Honest Trailers of all time. Due to Reynolds' appearance, the '''''Deadpool Honest Trailer received greater media coverage compared to the typical Honest Trailer. The response to the Honest Trailer was overwhelmingly positive, with many media sites praising the meta humor of Reynolds' appearance. The Guardian even declared that "the Honest Trailer for Deadpool turns out to be an even better vehicle for the self-healing Marvel mutant’s peculiar brand of R-rated banter than the movie itself." Coliider noted that "it’s hard to lampoon a movie that never took itself seriously, so instead, the trailer is more of a celebration of all of Deadpool’s most sophomoric elements." JOE described Reynolds' appearance in the Honest Trailer as an example of Deadpool's excellent marketing, writing "Deadpool's marketing for the film's release was nothing short of spectacular, so with the film now out on Blu-Ray and DVD, it's no surprise Ryan Reynolds and the bods at Fox are back at it again with another smart bit of fun." CinemaBlend called the Honest Trailer as "the funniest Honest Trailer yet." The site wrote: The best part, however, has to be when the Honest Trailer gets to the credits. Ryan Reynolds seems to admit that the hilarious opening credits sequence to 'Deadpool, which referred to Reynolds as "God’s Perfect Idiot" and called director Tim Miller "An Overpaid Tool," was "borrowed" from Screen Junkies. Apparently, Honest Trailers appeared in ''Deadpool'' long before ''Deadpool''' showed up in this Honest Trailer. ''(Dirk Libbey, CinemaBlend) Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Deadpool - Ryan Reynolds Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni Sound Recording - London Unit - Jack Webber External links * 'Ryan Reynolds appears as Deadpool in Honest Trailer '- The Guardian article * 'Ryan Reynolds Spoofs His Own Movie in ‘Deadpool’ Honest Trailer '- Variety article * 'Ryan Reynolds Appears in 'Deadpool' Honest Trailer '- The Hollywood Reporter article * 'Ryan Reynolds Helps To Rip Deadpool In The Funniest Honest Trailer Yet '- CinemaBlend article * ''Deadpool' gets an Honest Trailer - and of course Ryan Reynolds crashed it '- Mashable article * 'How Deadpool’s Honest Trailer Got Ryan Reynolds To Join The Party '- Player.one article * 'Watch Ryan Reynolds Make an Appearance in ‘Deadpool’s Honest Trailer '- Collider article * 'Watch Deadpool Hijack His Own Honest Trailer '- Movieweb article * 'Deadpool narrated his own Honest Trailer, because of course he did '- Daily Dot article * 'Ryan Reynolds takes the piss in the 'Honest Trailer' for Deadpool ' - JOE article * 'Deadpool Voices His Own Hilarious Deadpool Honest Trailer Because He’s Just That Meta '- The Mary Sue article * 'Deadpool Crashes The Deadpool Honest Trailer & It's So Damn Meta '- Comedy Central article * 'This Hilariously Accurate Honest Trailer For "Deadpool" Actually Features Ryan Reynolds '''- Buzzfeed article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Honest Reactions Category:X-Men Category:Meta Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Season 6 Category:Celebrity guests Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney Category:TSG Entertainment